A Tantalus Christmas
by Laer Aerlinn
Summary: What's the Tantalus gang doing this Chistmas? Read and find out.


Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't written anything new for so long. School work. But here's a special Christmas fic starring the Tantalus gang!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Final Fantasy. But it is on my Christmas list ^.^

* TRENO *

****

Blank: Boss, what are we doing here? It's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't we be back at the hideout eating chilidogs or something?

****

Cinna: Yum. Christmas chilidogs…

****

Baku: No! We're here on official Tantalus business. Although those chilidogs _are _good…

****

Marcus: So what exactly is this "official" business?

****

Baku: Uh, well, it's- * whispers official business to Blank, Marcus and Cinna *

****

Blank: What!? Uh-uh. There's no way I'm doing that!

****

Marcus: Count me out.

****

Cinna: Well, it might be kinda fun. Spreading Christmas cheer. Putting smiles on all those kids' faces…

****

Blank and Marcus: Are you crazy!?

****

Cinna: No. At least I don't _think_ so.

****

Baku: Shut up. We're doing this. It'll earn us some extra Gil. We need it. Our interpretation of the Nutcracker wasn't as successful as we had hoped.

****

Blank: * whispers sarcastically to Marcus * Yeah, I thought that Baku prancing around in a pink, frilly tutu would have sold _lots_ of tickets…

* TRENO MALL *

* DRESSING ROOM *

****

Baku: Alright boys. Come on out. Let's see how you look.

****

Marcus: Do we have to come out?

****

Baku: Yes. Now get your asses out here!

* Marcus and Cinna step out of their change rooms *

****

Marcus: I'm scarred for life.

****

Cinna: I can't believe I'm doing this.

****

Marcus: I thought you were the one who thought this was a good idea.

****

Cinna: Yeah, but that was before I saw this costumes.

****

Baku: Gwahahaha! You two make great elves! 

****

Marcus: These shoes are ten times bigger then my feet!

****

Cinna: Not to mention they curl at the toe! Very uncomfortable.

****

Baku: Deal with it. We still need our Santa. Blank, get your ass out here.

****

Blank: No way, Boss. Not in this outfit. 

****

Cinna: Come on, Blank. It can't be any worse then ours.

****

Blank: Wanna bet?

****

Cinna: Sure.

* change room door opens. Blank steps out *

****

Cinna: I stand corrected.

* Cinna and Marcus burst out laughing *

* CENTER OF MALL *

****

Baku: Come get your pictures taken with Santa! Only 2500 Gil!

****

Marcus: Boss, why don't you have to where a goofy costume?

****

Baku: Well, because, I, uh, I'm the sales man. They never where goofy costumes.

****

Cinna: You haven't seen the ones I have.

****

Blank: * is sitting in Santa chair, complete with padded stomach, white beard, and a red suit * Some kid better come. This isn't worth anything.

****

Marcus: Oh yes it is. It's worth it just to see you wearing _that_ outfit.

* Cinna and Marcus start snickering *

****

Blank: * sarcastic * I'm glad you're having a good time. 

****

Baku: Hmm, I wonder why nobody's coming? Maybe I should lower the price. Come get your picture with Santa! Only 2499 Gil! 

****

Cinna, Marcus, and Blank: * sweatdrop *

****

Marcus: Somehow I don't think any kids will be coming soon…

* two hours later *

****

Baku: Picture? With… Santa? Only 400… Gil?

****

Marcus: * snoring * 

****

Cinna: No kids have come yet Boss. Can't we just leave now? 

****

Baku: No. We must make some Gil.

****

Blank: Come on Boss, I'm dying in this costume.

****

Baku: Five more minutes. …Get your picture taken with the _real_ Santa! _10 Gil_!

****

Old Man With Cane: * hobbles over to Baku * The real Santa you say? 

****

Baku: Uh, yeah. He just arrived from the North Pole this morning.

****

Old Man With Cane: I've been waiting 75 years to meet him. Here, I'll give you 5000 Gil. Where is he?

****

Baku: Uh, right over there. 

****

Blank: B-boss? Uh, w-w-

****

Old Man With Cane: * throws cane to side * * runs over and sits on Blank's knee *

****

Blank: o-0;; (Help! A wacko is sitting on me!)

****

Old Man Without Cane: Hello Santa. Let's see, I want a new cane because I just threw away my old one, a new pair of glasses, oh Santa, you look just like all the pictures, a bottle of gyshal pickles, they're my favorite you know, a new-

****

Baku and Cinna: o-0;;

****

Cinna: I think this is a good time to say, merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

* o-0;; How did you like it? Please review. And have a merry Christmas! ^-^ * 


End file.
